Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 5
Darth Maul looked into the tree line. Due to his recent failure at the hands of Tyvokka, Bane had bumped his place in the army down from squadron lead to watch out. He was one of the few sith not to be hurled into the oncoming battle, all due to that wretched walking carpet. Maul comlink beeped. Darth Banes heavy voice blasted from the small devices speakers, a hint of annoyance noticeable in his voice. "Our lord Revan has informed me of an imminent threat. A wookiee Jedi master called Tyvokka has gotten away from his scouting party and is on his way to the Jedi enclave. This one must be killed if we are too catch the Jedi by surprise. My scouts, the one who kills this Wookiee will earn a place in the coming battle. Bane out." Maul smiled sadistically.He'd have never suspected that he'd met with his foe so soon after his defeat. Not only was this a chance for revenge, but it was also a chance to join the coming carnage. Maul crouched on the branch he was on and tuned himself to the force. He stretched his consciousness out, looking for the old wook that had bested him. It took him no longer than a minute to find him. Although he was doing a good job disguising himself, there was no hiding the pain emanating from his body. Maul spun around the trunk of the tree he was on and jumped higher into the tree's, all the while maintaining his concentration on where the jedi was. He carved his way up onto the canopy, looking out into the endless sea of green. There he was. Maul hid himself behind the brush of one of the taller tree's and used his electro binoculars. First thing he noticed as he zoomed in was his blood drenched fur. He had been in a bad scrape, that was more than apparent. Then he noticed Tyvokka's missing left arm. Maul's blood lust seemed to grow by the second. At this point, Tyvokka stood no chance. Maul dropped from the canopy and quickly strafed for the area immediately under Tyvokka, then attacked. The Wookiee let out a surprised growl as he just barely dodge the slice that would have taken his huge furred head off, but instead left a gash open down his face. "You? So the Sith are closer than I thought, eh? Fine." Tyvokka ignited his lightsaber. "I stand no chance, but I am the enclaves only hope for survival. I shall not simply let you kill me. Come, we fight." Darth Maul smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He ignited the secondside of his lightsaber and attacked. The wookiee parried his first slash, then jumped to avoid his legs being taken by the second. He then caught Maul unprepared by the but of his lightsber, knocking the sith back a few inches. He came at maul in a slash, to whicth he parried, then, using the other side of his lightsaber, took of the walking carpet's arm. Maul stared into the wookiee's eyes. There was no defiance there. A typical Jedi. Without even a second thought, he took Tyvokka's head. Hanok-Kie's meditation was broken by the sudden flicker of a life disappearing. He jumped up, reaching out too feel who had died. It was his old friend Tyvokka. Hanok-Kie, only recently killed at the hands of Darth Nihl, had not seen Tyvokka as of yet, but he could keenly feel mnay, many old friends and enemy's in this land. He could pick out people he had known so well very easily. Plus, this was Tyvokka he was talking about. He'd known Tyvokka better than almost any Jedi from that strap of time. What troubled him was how close the flicker of his death was. He unclipped his Bowcaster off his back and zoomed out into the canopy, using the force to guide his eyes. Hanok-Kie nearly jumped in surprise. A mass of Sith, Dark Jedi, Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and Massassi Warriors surrounded the enclave. How he hadn't seen it before, or even sensed it, amazed him. Hanok-Kie ran to the built in comlink on the far wall of his outpost and dialed for Master Yoda. "Hanok-Kie, in need, are you?' He said in confusion. "Late, it is." "Master Yoda, its urgent. The sith army, its here! Not just scouts, a huge mass! We nee to get a defense set up now!" Hanok-Kie pleaded urgently. "Inform, I will, Shaak Ti. Gather the guard, you must. Stand between them and us, the wall guard does. Keep them at bay, you must. We will ready the army. May the force be with you." Hanok-Kie rushed to Shaak Ti, the night guard head. She was already gathering supplies and directing the wall guard. Unlike Kie, the majority of the guard had trained for this for many years. He had no clue of what to do. "C'mon, people! Move it. Mount those turrets! Oh, Kie, until they get to the base, we need sharpshooters more than blade masters. Think you can handle it?" She asked. "I think so." He said, unclipping his bowcaster. "I've had a bit of experience." "Good. Then go and start picking them off. We'll need all the help we can get." Hanok-Kie moved to on of the windows and aimed into the rainforest. The sith must have gotten wind of they're awareness of the attack, because a number of troopers were placing explosives on the mountain wall. Hanok-Kie thought the Jedi lucky to have such a barrier as this. Only ones with a crystal can enter unopposed, and only light siders could unlock the crystals ptential, making any Dark or Grey Jedi unable to enter unless with a Jedi. Hanok-Kie aimed at a scout trooper carrying explosives. Aiming at the explosives, he let out a shot.In a brilliant explosion, the trooper spark into a chaired mess of armor and flesh. The battle had begun. "Status report?' Darth Bane said to his assistant. "Darth Bane, the Jedi are on to us. This means they will be ready for our assault. This means that it will be hard for us to get into the base. They have fired at an explosive. This means that there was a large explosion. This means that there were casualties. That means that some have died. We need a strategy. One that will work. And, of coarse, for it to work, we need it not to fail. This means...." Bane, tired of this man droning on obvious comments, sliced him in two. The Army must have been in worse shape under Palpatine than he had ever thought if an idiotic man like this could gain such a rank. Bane's old apprentice, Zannah, now his leading front lines reporter, walked in with Darth Maul in tow. He was carrying something furry. "Lord Bane, I have dealt with the Wookiee." He said, smiling cynically. "Then it is done. I reinstate you to your previous position. You have earned it." Maul licked his lips. "The pleasure was all mine." He said, walking off. Maul was always to animalistic for his own good. He craved the hunt, and had a sickening blood lust about him. How and why Sidious taught him like this was beyond him. Maul certainly was the padawan type he thought of when he shaped the rule of two. Then again, neither was Palpatine. "Something on your mind, Bane?" Revans smooth voice said from behind him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "No, nothing of importance. How did it go?" He asked. "We lost Sion's squadron, as I had foreseen, but I took car of them, and it seems Maul took care of the leftovers. Did we find the altar?" "Yes, you're former apprentice, Malak, and his unit have intercepted several Reincarnating Jedi already. Apparently the Emporer was correct. A battalion was sent ahead to take out Naga Sadow, with Hoth and a large portion of his army in tow. They were preparing to move out before the wall guards raised the alarms. We caught them off balance. The explosives are ready whenever you are." "Well..." Revan said, igniting his lightsaber and stepping onto they're armored speeder and watching they're troops march into battle before him, "We better get to work." Bane watched as the mountainside erupted into a brilliant burst of light. Kol followed Anakin and the others into Naga Sadow's chambers. The former dark lord of the sith sat on a throne in meditation on the other side of the chambers, leaning on his hefty posoined sith blade. As they walked in, Naga tilted his head toward them, eying the collection of Jedi. He then waved a hand across the room. To Kol's amazement, a mass of lightsaber-wielding Massassi appeared between them. "Make your move, Jedi, we'll see if you can survive, much less get to me!" He said from behind his troops. As if they were one, the entire team ignited they're lightsabers and delved into the mass of Massassi. They parried and slashed, and slowly tore they're way through the enemy forces. Kol blocked the gleaming blades of two Massassi with his lightsaber and attempted to hold them at bay. Even hurtled from the sidelines and stuck his lightsaber through the head of the first Massassi. That gave Kol the opportunity to take the second out. "Even, what are you doing? You said you'd stay out of the thick of this fight!" Kol yelled over the thum of the many lightsabers. "Whats the worst that can happen? I die and reincarnate? I'll be fine, lets go!" He said, spiraling through the Massasi and away from Kol. Kol hack and slashed through the flood of Red gleaming lightsabers. Occasionally he'd see a glimpse of his brothren's lightsabers through small gaps, but as the battle commenced it became less and less common. Kol knew that every Massassi he fought right now were all in his head, sith magic conjured by Naga. The problem was, even as he repeated this in his head, he couldn't make them simply disappear. No, for that to happen he'd have to make Sadow disappear. There was a sudden shout from nearby. Kol used a massive force wave to knock all of the Massassi in the immediate area flat on the ground, finally losing the claustrophobic feeling of the fight, only to see Even dead on the floor. Kol took a quick look over at Naga. He was smiling cynically and looking past the Massassi as if they could see them, but he couldn't. As the Massassi jumped back at him and the battle continued, Kol attempted to open a force meld with his remaining teammates. They needed each other now more than ever. He sent an unspoken message through the meld, saying force wave the Massassi away and break Naga's concentration. Kol readied himself, then released a sudden burst of the force. Saba countered the slash from the massassi warrior directly behind her while releasing a force push in front, then about faced to finish off the former. She almost jumped out of her skin when a sudden message popped into her head from nowhere. She reached through the meld to see the source was Kol, who seemed to be gathering energy. She realized that Kol wanted to attack Naga, break his concentration on the Massassi he was conjuring to defend himself. Saba picked up on her allies stratetgy, hurling a force wave around himself, then spring at the throne while he still had a chance. Saba landed first, making a slash at naga, only to meet Naga's Sith Sword. Suddenly, the room shifted, and millions of Massassi disappeared, leaving only a few real Massassi Elites. Anakin mowed them down without much trouble, and the remaining Jedi aprouched the throne. "Its over, Naga Sadow. Surrender." Anakin said. "I will never surrender to you scum!" Naga said, rising from his throne and pushing back Saba's blade. "You will die!" He said, knocking back Saba's blade and nearly slashing Saba in two, but instead leaving a scar across her chest. Saba let in a breath. The deep gash may have been badly bleeding, but it wasn't life threatining. She began to raise her lightsaber to a guard position, only to feel her limbs go numb and not respond. She fell to her knees and dropped her lightsaber, the blade scarring the floor before deactivating. Saba tried to speak, but only let out a gurgle as blood began to drop from her gapping mouth. Slowly, Saba fell to the floor, fighting her death until the very last second. Anakin watched in horror as his friend Saba slowly died from the venom of Naga's Sith Blade. He'd known going into the battle that the dark lords blade was in twined with a deadly poison, but the lethal dosage tended to slap you in the face. The venom could drop any one of them if they even made the slightest error in the coming duel. A cynnical smile crossed Naga's face. "Give up, jedi scum, and I may go easy on the torture." "Never, Sadow!" Anakin proclaimed. "Your base is no more. You are through." Naga raised his blade, glaring at Anakin, and hissed "Not yet.", and threw himself at the jedi. In a furry of light, all 6 lightsabers gleaming in the dim lighted room met Naga's broud blade. Naga repulsed the jedi with a powerful force push, sending the jedi sprawling across the room. Anakin saw as Memit used the propulsion of the push to hit the nearby pillar feet first, and come propelling back at Naga. He made a slash for his head as he propelled over his head, only to have it deflected by the poisoned blade. Memit dropped and did a full three hundred sixtey spin, barely blocking the sith lords slash. Anakin ran for the brawl, only to see Memit's head decapitated by the dark lord's blade. The five remaining jedi attacked the dark lord, attacking him with all the energy they had. The loud clashing of energy on metal battle echoed through the room. Tsui summer salted over the sith lord, slashing at him from above Naga released a powerful force push at him in mid jump, sending him flying higher into the air, and plummeting to the floor. Naga made a slash at Anakins legs, to which he jumped and came down in a powerful slash at Naga. Naga used the force to stop the blade inches fro his body, then sent Anakin sprawling across the room with a mighty force push. Anakin stood up, attempting to get his bearings again. He'd hit the wall with enough energy to make a large dent in it. He looked over at Naga, and watched the intriquet dance of the duel. Lowbacca and Kol attacked from his front and rear, distracting him while Tsui fought in mad jumps and sprints around him, and Ood used his natural abilities to hide, then attack him while off guard. Anakin made a sprint for the dark lord, seeing him finally losing energy. Just as he hurled himself at the dark lord, a volt of force lightning hit Anakin square in the chest, knocking him the ground. As he attempted to get up, he noticed through his blurred vision that his teammates had also been hit. When his vision finally cleared, he saw that the situation had worsened. Five Naga Sadow's stood, circling the recovering jedi, blood lust in they're eyes. In a cold realization, Anakin knew this battle was only just beginning. Revan felt a tremor through the force and leapt out of his bed, instinctively igniting one of his lightsabers. He felt the ground shake from a large explosion outside. He looked over at his wife, Bastila, who was collecting her clothes and lightsaber, looking calm and collected on the outside. Revan knew better. He could feel through the bond they shared the sudden rush of her thoughts, the tension of her muscles, that she was anything but calm. Revan peekjed out of his window in the jedi temple to see an amazing sight; the mountain that protected the base had been blown lo oblivion. He could see the shimmers of lightsaber blades clashing in the distance, and heard the loud blaster shots as they hit they're targets. Revan disegnited his lightsaber and placed it on his belt. He collected his armor one at a time, putting them on as quickly as possible. When he only had his mask left, his wife walked over to him. "So, your other half has arrived, eh?" "It appears so." He said calmly. "We need to meet with the council." "I'll call up the rest of the Security force. We'll set a rendezvous and be ready to move in no time." She leaned over to him, and the two shared a kiss. "I love you." she said quietly. "And I love you." he said in return. Suddenly, the comm sounded. Bastila answered the call as Yoda's shimmering form rose from the terminal. "Revan, the sith have come. The guard, in shambles, it is. Hoth's forces are engaging. You and Bastila, come to the council chambers, you must. We must coordinate a counter attack if, intend, we do, to keep the base." "Acknowledged" Revan said, closing the link. If Yoda was calling all ten members of the guard and the council back from the battle, it meant he had doubts they could win this fight. Revan collected himself, kissed his wife once more, then placed his mask on his face, becoming the fearless Jedi Master Revan once more. Shaak Ti watched as her well trained and highly armed defense force limped away from the sith forces. The Sith fought there way well through the gates of the base and were making a stand near were the tree's cleared for the various ground buildings. The gate guard were almost all gone, and were rapidly being replaced by the able and willing soldiers of Hoth's army, who were preparing to leave just before the attack began. Shaak Ti rallied her injured soldiers behind the lines, making use of her on duty guard medic Cilghal. The majority of her force were either injured or dead, and the remainders were only enough to handle the wounded and brief incoming troops. In all effectiveness, the guard were done with this fight. Hanok-Kie had been the last guard to limp away from the fight. He'd lost both an arm and a leg in duels, and had a scar across his face that had knocked all vision out of his one eye. It was ironic that, when he came to the netherworld, he'd lost all scars from his life, including the scar on his eye that had stayed with him for nearly 6,000 years. Now he had another one to take its place, but this one was much worse. He woudn't have vision in that eye again until rebirth. As Shaak Ti lowered Hanok-Kie onto the gurney, she saw a dark figure leading a sea of white figures out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned to see the dreaded face mask of Darth Vader slashing his way through the crowd. Shaak Ti tied Hanok-Kie to the gurney, ignoring his growns of pain. "Cilghal, take the remaining soldiers and retreat to the temple." She said hurriedly, unclipping her lightsaber, and sparking it to life in a flash of blue sparks. "I'll hold Vader of. Go, now!" "Yes, master." Cilghal said, rushing out of the area as fast as her aqua suited Mon Calamari legs could carry her. Vader strolled slowly over the corpses of the Jedi he had defeated. He had on both sides of him to well known Imperial Dark Jedi, Gwellib Ap-Llewff, and the dark lady Lumiya. Behind him was a mix of various Stormtroopers, ranging from the different armor types of the 501st. Very few clones still served the sith, because during the Yevetha crises in the living galaxy, the majority of the clones shook of the sith, with the help of the mandalorians, and went into hiding, never to be seen again. But out of the few clones who did remain, the majority were members of the 501st, or, as they are more commonly known now, Vader's Fist. Shaak Ti could faintly see the figure of a cloaked figure being protected by the Stormtroopers, but didn't bother to ponder it very long. Vader unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it into its spitting red blade, and held it in a defense position. "Prepare to die, jedi." he said in his mechanical and raspy voice. "Your final stand is here." "And so it is." she said, raising her lightsaber across Vader's. She attacked, dodging the hefty sith's lightsaber as it fell unsuspectingly down from the cross that had just ceased. Vader raised it back up to guard himself from her slash, then sent her sprawling with a force push. In mid throw, he caught her once more in a force choke. Shaak Ti, steadying herself with the force and blocking out the pain, reached through the force and threw the remains of the nearbye tree at vader and his troops. Lumiya managed to catch it, but not within enough time to stop Shaak Ti from attacking Vader with his guard down. Shaak Ti descended onto Vader, slashing at him, and leaving a burning mark across the nose of his suit. As she went in for the kill, however, an cloaked figure wielding two lightsabers stabed her in the gut. She fell to the forest floor, gasping for air. She saw through blurred vision fires sparking all around her, in the tree's, in the brush, and over her body, until finally, she drifted into death. Vader winced at the sight of Revan taking his kill. He'd been handling it fine, and would have finished her within the next few minutes had it not been for Revan meddling. Ultimately, however, it did not matter who took out what jedi, just so long as none were able to escape this attack. Vader tuned to see the progress of the battle. Hoth's forces were slowly being driven back by the assault of the dark army. Huge trunks of tree's and huts from in the tree's were burning and tumbling to the ground, crushing sith and jedi alike with them. Vader knew that after the siege was over, there would be nothing left but mountains of ash. Vader focused on that image, knowing it would soon be reality. Vader turned back to Revan, who was directing Vader's Stormtroopers to search the immediate area. Revan wanted to root out any remaining Jedi before the assault on the base itself. There they'd meet heavy resistance, until finally coming upon the council and they're body guards. Vader signaled his troops to follow him into the temple. The moment for the end of the jedi was at hand. Lowbacca slowly rose, shaking off his dizziness. He placed his lightsaber in a defensive stance. The five Naga's circled Lowie and his teammates, blood lust in they're eyes. Lowbacca mentally noted the positions of each Sadow, and his teammates, all nearby and in a defensive back to back circle, then attacked the nearest Sadow. Lowbacca came at the first Naga in an upwards slash, meeting his blade, then force pushed Naga. Lowbacca leaped onto the fallen Naga, lightsaber coming through his heart. The fake Naga disintagrated into dust. He stood, looking around the room. Tsui had just taken out a second fake Naga, whil Kol, Ood, and Anakin fought the remaining three. One of those three had to be the real Naga, but the question was which one? Lowbacca attacked the Naga Kol was fighting, stabbing him in the back as he met Kol in a low arch. The fake naga crumbled into dust, just as the one before had. Then Lowbacca attacked the one Ood was dealing with. The two jedi fought Naga in a furious frenzy of sparking lightsabers and clanking metal. Suddenly, something caught Lowbacca's attention out of the corner of his eye. Anakin and Kol had taken out the other Naga, who colapsed into dust. That meant that this was the real Naga. Lowbacca turned back to the battleonly to see Ood stretching his vines around Naga, Engulfing him. Naga let off a flurry of Force lightning, killing the two at the same time. Luke held his wife close to him as the council and its guardians met in the council chambers. Mara was the only person there that wasn't either a member of the guard or a member of the council. By pure luck, she happened to be home after a scout mission with her squad and was on R&R. He, Mara, Yoda, Odan-Urr, and Revan stood at the back of the council chambers. Lord Hoth was absent because he was leading the battle outside. The MSF, or Master's Security Force, stood in various area's of the room. Nine of the ten members were present, minus Tott Doneeta, who was with Hoth. Vrook Lamar and Sonam-Ha'ar stood at each entrance, watching out for oncoming troops. Kit Fisto, Corran Horn, and Mace Windu stood in the middle of the room, between the council ad the outer securtiy force. Finally, Nomi Sunrider, team leader, Bastila Shan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Kyle Katarn stood with the masters. "Do we have a plan?" Odan-Urr asked. Revan looked at the hologram of the battle outside. "The only chance we have now would be to call reinforcements from the non-force sensitive cities." Yoda drooped his ears. "We've lost." he said sadly. Luke jumped to attention. "Someones coming." He said, unclipping his lightsaber. suddenlt, a large explosiian rocked the room, tearing down the wall between the Jedi and the halls, and colapsing a large portion of the roof. Sonam-Ha'ar was crushed under the wreckage. Luke steadied himself as he saw his father's dark side walk in through the remains of the door and slash down Vrook. Luke took a deep breath. The council and the MSF were the Temples only hope. Bane stuck his lightsaber through Tott Doneeta's gut, and looked around the area The fire had engulfed all of the tree's in the area, and had snuffed out everywhere but the temple, which had been rocked with a giant explosian just seconds before. The battlefield was but ash, knee high and tough to track through. Around him his troops looked for hidden survivors. Suddenly, the sight of a blue lightsaber caught Bane's eye. He did a full 360 to catch the slash of Lord Hoth's lightsaber. Hoth rose his lightsaber, and came down in a second arc, to which bane passired, then sent the jedi master back with a does of Force Lightning. bane hurled himself at Hoth, sticking the lightsaber into the ground just seconds after Hoth mover. Hoth attempted to slash Bane in two as he pulled out the lightsaber, but Bane kicked the Jedi in the gut, then came up in an arc, taking Hoth's hands off. Bane brought the lightsaber around and stuck it into the gut of the supposed great jedi master. Bane sneered at Hoth as he gasped for air. "Pathetic, jedi scum. I'd have thought you'de have been a challenge." Bane pulled the lightsaber out of Hoth's gut, and watched as he fell to the ground. "Guess I was wrong" he said, as Hoth's body disappeared from the landscape. Darth Revan stepped out in front of vader to face Corran Horn. The jedi slashed at Revan, only to be parried and slashed down in an upword arc. Vader did likewise to the nearbye Kit Fisto, then turned to fight Yoda. Revan walked over to his other half, standing by the Jedi scum Bastila Shan. "So we meet again, Jedi Master Revan." "Spare me the introduction, Darth. We've faced each other enough that theres no insults left to spring." The Jedi said. "True, but I've never faced our lover before" "I'm no lover of a dark lord of the Sith. You are not one and the same. The only similarities between yourself and this Revan is the outward apperance." Revan ignited his lightsabers. 'Its a shame, you would have been a good apprentice." Bastila and the Jedi ignited there own lightsabers. The two Jedi attacked, Revan coming on head on, Bastila attacking from the side with her double bladed lightsaber. Revan met both his other halfs bleades with one lightsaber, and Bastila's blade with the other. Before hs lighter side could make a move, he brought his lightsaber down and broke Revan's first blade it in two. Bastila brought her blade around in a low arc for his legs, but Darth Revan jumped, and came down, slicing her lightsaber into only one working blade. His other half slashed Revan's Second lightsaber in two, then attempted to take his head off. Darth Revan parried, then forced the blade back. Bastila came in for a slash, but the dark lord sent her flying with a force push. Darth Revan brought his blade into a two handed defensive positiong, and glared at his other half. "Well, its your move." Vader strode through the wreckage, force pushing a large chunk of durasteel out of his way. Suddenly, Kyle Katarn jumped at him, blade outstretched. Vader met the blade as the Jedi landed. Kyle brought the blade up and attacked Vader in arcs over and over again, attempting to drive Vader back. Finally, Vader met Kyle's blade, brought his own blade down, and cut off Kyle hands. He brough the blade away, and stuck Kyle through the heart. Vader faced the remaining jedi. Yoda, Luke, Mara, Obi-Wan, Mace, Kit, Odan-Urr, and Bomi fought off his two dark jedi and his stormtroopers, while the two Revans and Bastila shan went at it on the other side of the wreckage. Vader watched as Kit fell to Lumiya's mighty lightwhip, then hurled himself into the brawl. Next thing Vader knew Yoda was summer saulting over him, , slashing at his face. Vader parried, then sent the jedi into a nearbye fallen pillar. Vader then picked the small creature up with a force choke, only to be sprawled through the back wall bye a deadlyy force push. Vader, angered at this turn of events, let out a mighty force scream with enough energy to knock the leaping yoda out of the sky. Vader let in a deep, mechanic breath. "You've lost here, Yoda. You're base is no more." Yoda looked into the sky for a moment, distracted, then turned back at Vader and smiled. "Fought well you have, but not well enough. Defeated in mass, the jedi shall not be. This is just the beginning." He said, leaping at Vader once more. Jedi Master Revan parried his darker halfs slash, then sent him sprawling across the room, through the remains of the council chambers entrance. As Revan approuched, his darker half rose slowly from the wreckage, calling his lightsaber to himself, igniting its spitting blue balde, and bringing it into a simple defensive stance. Revan did the same. For what seemed like hours, the two stood there, staring into highly familiar masks they both wore, until, finally, Darth Revan lunged. Revan caught the dark lord in mid-slash, then forced him away, coming around in a second arc. Darth Revan met the blade, then pushed it back and released a bolt of force lightning, knocking the jedi master back into a crushed pillar. As Revan regained conciusness, he saw the dark figure of a man that was him, but somehow not him, looming over his body. Revan attempted to call his lightsaber to himself, only to have it redirect and land in Darth Revans hand. The dark lord ignited the deep green blade, then crossed it and his red blade across Revan's neck. "This is the enf for you, Revan. An honorable death for such a weakling." Just as revan opened his mouth, the remains of the ceiling exploded. A dozen Can-cell's appeared just above them, and figures began to drop frrom there backs, lightsabers gleaming. The dark lord looked down at his jedi half, and prepared to finish him.... Only to be blown back by a force push out of now where. Bastila jumped over Revan, attacking the dark lord. "Go, Revan! Get out of hear!" "No, I can't leave you!" A familiar presence appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's right, kid. Me and the other grey knights jhave got to get you and the other masters out of here. No one group sstands a chance by themselves. Think of the cause. Come on, Revan!" "Jolee, I can't do it!" "Revan," Bastila called back. "You have to. Please, for me, save yourself!" Jolee signaled for a can-cell to land near them, and he pulled Revan onto the harness. As the Can-cell flew off, Revan hid the tears running down his face behind the rock hard mask of the great Jedi Master Revan. Yoda blocked Vader's arc, then sent him flying back out into the halls. Yoda looked up at the familiar guise of the Grey Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. He smiled down at Yoda, then put his mind back to business. "Master Yoda, we've gathered all the Guardian Jedi from across the plain as we could as soon as we heard of the attack. Do you have a plan?" "Failed, we have, Qui-Gon. Retreat is nessecary." Qui-Gon made a few military-like hand gestures to his fellow Grey Jedi, then helped Yoda abourd his Can-Cell. Yoda wasn't saddened at the loss of his friend from the order. Qui-Gon had proved a valuable asset for relations between the grey jedi, or as they called themselves, the Grey Knights, an the Jedi army. Yoda looked down at the wreckage of the enclave. All that could be seen of this once lush landscape was ash, debris, and blood. Yoda could see the Sith partolling the base, looking for survivors. But one sight stood out. The sight of the remains of the council chambers, Vader scraming in anger too the skies. Yoda knew this loss wasn't the only one to come. But there was still hope. Revan pulled his lightsaber out of Bastila's gut. The operation had been messy. They'de taken out the majority of the guard, and if not for the Grey Knights, they'de have all died. Now the Knights were just another target on thet're hit list. A large portion of the jedi had been caught here, seventy percent, to be precise, but it still wasn't god enough. Thirty percent of the jedi, co mbined with the Grey Knights and the non-force sensitives could still be a huge threat to the Sith. Revan, suddenly remembering the planned attack on Naga Sadow's base, turned to Vader. "Vader, I have an assignment. Just before our attack, A group called Saber Battalian was sent to the base of Naga Sadow. The squad is lead by your other half, Anakin Skywalker. Go to the base, see if they are still there. Don't come back until you've killed them." Vader seemed to contimplat this for a moment, then nodded his armored head. "It will be done milord. Squad, lets move." Revan watched as they left, then turned his attentio to his comlink. "Bane, status report." "All has gone as forseen. The Jedi are being forced into camps. Lord Hoth is being transported back to the castle for interigation by Antinnis Tremayne himself. Another new womp rat for him to torture, it would seem." "Good. Have Exar Kun take over operations here. Have Dooku and Malak take over as heads of security, and send someone to round up whoevers left overs from Naga's base. Round up a portion of the army we have here, because we're heading out." "Copy that. Out" Bane said, closing the comlink. Revan looked into the sky. The siege should have been smother. Now he'd have to hunt down the remaining jedi one at a time. Anakin was awoken by a sudden dark shimmer in the force. He rose, placing his hand on his lightsaber hilt. Kol, Lowie, and Tsui were still asleep. They'de taken a break for some sleep in a small clearing near the base. Anakin stretched his will, attempting to find the dark essence. There it was. His other half, Darth Vader, was coming for them. He could pick the target out of his alter ego's head with ease. Anakin took out his comlink and tyed to patch in with base, but to no avail. He stretched out once more to see what was going on back at the enclave, only to find an overwhelming sense of anger, greed and..... And Death. Kol tuned over in his sleep, and rose to look at Anakin. "Whats wrong?" It all made sense. It explained why Hoth still haden't shwn up, and why the enclave hadn't called in. The Sith had attacked the enclave Anakin looked at Kol, then Tsui and Lowie. "We've lost contact with the enclave, and what I sense troubles me. Vader is coming for us. Pack your bags, we're leaving." Category:Articles by StarNinja99